wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaildren Kildrack
Kaildren Kildrack is the son of Kharirigg Stormpike, an honored warrior of the Stormpike guard, and Gwanodyl Thundermar, a wind-warrior of the Hinterlands. These two, like their son, spent most of their lives in Northrend, studying the Titans. His name was derived from the titanic language. Biography Early life Kaildren was born in Thundermar, however at a young age he and his family moved to Northrend to study the Titans. As a child he grew up in the woods of the Grizzly Hills in a small camp with his parents. Studying the history of his people, whenever he wasn't in combat training, that is. Eventually as all must, his parents died. His mother was the first to go, and his father soon after. Although he was heartbroken, he was glad that they were able to live out such long lives doing the things that they loved most. High-hammer Clan He continued his research in Northrend for decades, before he met a Dwarf by the name of Ogerdot, thane to the High-hammer clan. They discused their ideas and findings on the Titans. They quickly grew close like brothers, and a few years later you would almost never see one without the other. Kail was made an honorary member of the High-hammer clan, and was Ogerdot's chief adviser. Physical appearance Kail is a finely built Dwarf, he stands at a proud five feet, two inches and weighs in at 240 pounds. He is in shape from roaming the harsh mountains of the Storm Peaks, never the less he still has that iconic beer belly that most all dwarves have. His eyes are a light brown, almost a coppery color, and his skin has a light tan tint to it from his constant adventures out in the sun. Him being of Thundermar decent also helps with his tan complexion. He keeps his black, shoulder length hair back in a short braid, and splits his beard into two massive braids bound by iron rings. Priding himself in keeping his beard and mustache well groomed. It seems that there is, almost constantly, the faint scent of aged spices and ale surrounding him. A surprisingly calming and almost homey smell in the low dose that it is given in. Kaildren has his fair shares of scars. The most noticable being the one on his right eye. This scar is a vertical line starting just above the brow, and ending at his cheek bone. Each time he tells the tale behind this particular scar the story seems to change, becoming more and more ridiculous. How he actually received this scar was from falling over at a tavern after having a few too many drinks, and gashing his face on the corner of a table. fighting sixty armored bears to save an orphanage filled with kittens...or was it seventy? Kail can almost always be seen in his warplate, forged based on a set of patterns found durring the Siege of Ulduar. Underneath his armor however, he dawns a warm blue wool suit. Other times he has been known to wear a simple brown outfit. This all depends on the formality of the event he is attending. Hanging from his sturdy leather belt, is a large stone stein and a lantern. More often than not, this Dwarf can be seen caring around a brown satchel, with a few books on the titans, and a worn brown journal with loose pages protruding from the sides. Also found inside is some coal to write with, a small statue of a gryphon, and a decorated wooden pipe accompanied by some tobacco. As well, what kind of explorer/archaeologist would this dwarf be if he didn't have a pickax on his back? Personality and traits Kail has lived long enough to realize that staying angry, or stressing over things is pointless as well as a waste of time and energy. This being said, he is, more often than not, a kind, and relaxed person. Kail is always on the look out to expand his knowledge, and is constantly writing about the world around him, including detailed diagrams of landscapes, plant life, and beasts. Notes and references Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior